


twenty seconds.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Moving On, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: It takes OA twenty seconds to realise something’s wrong and under a minute to pull her into a hug and tell her that everything is going to be okay.





	twenty seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally think this week I’ll be able to begin watching season two and I am so excited! I hope this isn't terrible, it's an idea that came to me when listening to a friends story about how her engagement ring was stolen.   
All mistakes are my own, please let me know if this was terrible, or if it was actually half decent!

OA didn’t have much planned for the evening, the case they’d just worked had taken its toll on all of them. After he got home, he went for a run, called his mother and managed to have a conversation with one of his sisters.

He was just about to scroll through the TV channels when his phone pinged beside him. 

He saw Maggie’s name, followed by the first line of the text. 

_‘Hi, sorry it’s late,’ _

He swiped it open, having no real idea as to what Maggie would need him for, but a small sense of panic did settle in his stomach as he tried to think of all the reasons she would need to contact him so late. 

_‘Hi, sorry it’s late, I hate to ask, but would you be able to come over? I’ll understand if not.’ _

He text back within seconds. 

_‘I’m on my way.’ _

And he was, he left everything as it was, only pausing to turn off the TV and lock his door, before getting to his car and breaking all the speed limits just to get to Maggie’s place. 

He knew it could have been something small, but that didn’t matter, whatever it was clearly, she couldn’t handle it on her own, otherwise he wouldn’t have gotten that text. He thought about it as he drove, but it didn’t seem to calm that sense of panic, while it could have been something mundane like, ‘hey I’m selling my couch come help me move it’ he knew it could also be something serious.

They’d grown closer since sorting through Jason’s clothes and personal belongings, he began to notice her emotions a little more, he would drop her off at the therapy group that she attended every month, he’d sat on the bench in the cemetery while she laid flowers, he’d even watched her cry as she showed him her wedding photos – he said he’s be there for her and he was. 

Either way, his thought process stalled as he parked a few cars away from her home, almost running to her front door. 

When she pulled open the door, it took OA twenty seconds to realise something was wrong and under a minute to pull her into a hug and tell her no matter what it was, it was all going to be okay. 

“It’ll be okay, whatever it is, we’ll figure it out.” He whispered quietly to her. 

He could see into her living room, and instantly had a gut feeling that this wasn’t going to be good, that and the fact Maggie was openly letting him hold her while she sobbed against his chest. 

He pushed back only slightly, to move her into her house so he could close the door behind them and give them some privacy. 

“What happened, Mags?” He asked quietly, looking around the room, noticing bits out of place, things moved, one or two things smashed.

“The door was open when I came home,” She said, voice shaky and broken from crying. 

OA sighed, “I’ll call it in,”

Trust Maggie to send such a casual text about something serious.

“They took my rings,” Maggie said before a fresh wave of tears took over her.

OA closed his eyes for a moment, pulling her into another hug. That explained it. Nothing seemed too badly damaged, he could see things had been pulled out of drawers and off of side tables, now that he’d looked around but, everything else, the valuable items, seemed relatively untouched - they wanted jewellery.

“I’m so sorry, Maggie.”

“I have to get them back, I donated most of Jason clothes, his parents wanted some of his things, they’re all I have left of him, my engagement ring and my wedding band, OA, I need them,” 

OA nodded, he understood, and he wasn’t going to argue with her. Using one hand to pull out his phone, he kept the other wrapped around her. Calling it in was easy, he called Jubal, he had more contacts, and more authority.

OA had a quiet, but quick conversation with their boss before ending the call and sliding his phone back into his pocket.

“Jubal’s on his way, we’re going to see what we can do,” OA told her, before leading her over to the couch. “You know he’s going to ask you some questions.” 

“Can you stay? Please?” 

OA nodded, “I’m not going anywhere, Maggie. I was here for you before, I’m here for you now, and I’ll be here for you in ten years’ time, we’re going to you through this.” 

Maggie nodded; it would be a long night of tears and anger. How could she let her home get broken into? Why didn’t she take her rings with her? Why her house? Why not her TV? Why? Just why? 

Maggie felt OA sit down next to her and take her hand.

“I’m so sorry,”

OA shook his head, “No. you’re grieving, and this is painful for you - but like I said before, the team and I, we’re here for you.” 

Maggie believed him. After all, he was the first person she called, and he was the first person who noticed in under a minute that something was wrong - he cared and she was grateful, because right now, she was hurting.

“When we find who did this, I think there may be a line of people wanting to speak to them.”

Maggie tried to smile, but her heart wouldn’t let her she was still trying to calm herself down, remember the last week, try to picture anyone out of the ordinary outside of her house - the answers to the questions she was going to get asked.

“Thank you for getting here so fast, and for,” she paused, shrugging a little, “and for knowing.”

It didn’t feel like the right time to admit he knew her. He couldn’t pick up on anyone else’s emotions that fast - but he would be here, he told her that last time, he would always be there for her. 

“We’re going to figure this out, Mags.” 

Maggie nodded, feeling herself getting pulled into another hug as more tears took over.

“I need them back, OA.” 

“I know, Mags, I know.” 

It broke his heart that this was happening, months of coming to terms with grief ruined in less than a minute. 

They would start over, with or without her wedding ring, he would help her start over with her grieving process as many times as she needed him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do have something I’m working on, a list of prompts, but I’ve done them for the two pairing I write, and was going to upload them in some kind of multi-chapter of one off pieces thing, so let me know if you want to see that uploaded! And, of course, if you’d like me to finish ‘Attacked’.  
All ideas and requests are welcome, as well as what you thought about this piece!


End file.
